What if Walt Disney had produced the Looney Tunes franchise?/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Trolls
Trolls is a 2016 American computer-animated musical fantasy buddy comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures, based on the Troll dolls created by Thomas Dam. The film was directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger and based on a story by Erica Rivinoja. The film features the voices of Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Christine Baranski, Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell, Richard McGonagle, Russell Brand, Alan Tudyk, James Corden and Gwen Stefani. The film follows two trolls who go on a quest to save their village from destruction by the Bergens, creatures who eat trolls. The 97th Disney animated feature film, the film premiered on October 8, 2016, at the BFI London Film Festival and was theatrically released in the United States on November 4, 2016. The film recieved positive reviews and grossed $346 million worldwide against its $125 million budget and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Can't Stop the Feeling!". A sequel produced by Disneytoon Studios, Trolls World Tour, is scheduled to be released on April 17, 2020. Plot The Trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large miserable creatures, who can feel happy only after eating a Troll. The Bergens imprison the Trolls and eat them every year on a special occasion, called Trollstice. The Trolls, led by their king, King Peppy, with his baby daughter Princess Poppy, escape through underground tunnels on the day of Trollstice, when young Prince Gristle Jr. was going to eat his first Troll and the Bergens find that all the Trolls have replaced themselves with wooden dolls with crazy hair. Enraged, Gristle's father King Gristle Sr. banishes his Chef who was in charge of the Trollstice preparation. She angrily vows to find the Trolls and have them eaten, while the King tells his son that nothing will ever make him happy. 20 years later (at the age of 23), Poppy, along with her friends Biggie, a big Troll with a pet worm named Mr. Dinkles; Guy Diamond, who has an autotuned voice and can fart glitter; Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll; Satin and Chenille, a duo of fashionistas; DJ Suki, a disc jockey; and Smidge, a tiny troll with superhuman strength, throws a big party to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Trolls' escape, despite the warnings of the gray troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Bergens. A "Zen" troll who Poppy has a secret crush on named Creek arrives, and tells Branch to start being happy instead of being grumpy, but Branch refuses. At the party, Branch's warnings come true, when the Chef, her henchcats Tin, Pan and Alley, and her pet parrot, Dimwit having spent the last 20 years searching for the Trolls, see the fireworks and kidnap Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Smidge, Satin with Chenille, DJ Suki, Cooper and Creek (which Poppy tried to rescue). The Chef tries to kidnap King Peppy as well, but Poppy pushed him under the mushroom stage used for the party announcement, which let Poppy camouflage, and hide her and King Peppy from the Chef. The Chef and her henchmen then take the kidnapped Trolls to Ogre Town, while secretly plotting to overthrow its monarchy in revenge for her banishment. Alone inside the bunker, Branch looks at a bunch of homemade party invitations, indicating that he appreciates Poppy's offers of friendship and that he have a romantic unrequited true love for Poppy and (being the only one knowing it) is jealous of she having feelings for Creek. Meanwhile, Poppy goes on a rescue mission alone, as no other Troll is willing to venture to Bergen Town, including Branch. But later on, when Poppy gets into trouble, she is saved by Branch, who thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. Poppy and Branch rest for the night. Poppy starts to sing and say goodnight to pictures of all her captured friends, which bugs Branch. Poppy gets out her ukulele and starts singing "The Sounds of Silence", with other forest creatures joining in. Branch asks Poppy for the ukulele and he just tosses it into the fire. Poppy and Branch come across a series of tunnels, which just one is supposed to lead them to Bergen Town. They meet a mouse, who offers to show them which path leads to Bergen Town, and which one leads to Death. Branch gets annoyed with the mouse when he tries to do a high-five, so Branch breaks a stick and chases him through the tunnel with Poppy running after them. Poppy and Branch wind up in Bergen Town and see how gloomy all the Bergens are in their everyday lives. Once inside the Bergen King's castle, Poppy and Branch witness Creek apparently get eaten by the now King Gristle Jr., but Poppy remains hopeful that Creek survived. Poppy and Branch find the rest of the captured Trolls, being guarded by a scullery maid named Bridget. Poppy discovers that Bridget is secretly in love with King Gristle and offers to help her get a date with the king while trying to confirm if Creek is alive. While setting Bridget up for the date with a musical number, Branch refuses to sing and triggers a massive argument with Poppy, revealing that, as a child, his grandmother was captured and eaten while trying to save him, because his singing compromised his location to one of the Chef's henchcats. Branch's guilt and shame over his grandmother's death caused his color to turn from blue to gray. After Poppy comforts him with a hug, Branch decides to help Bridget and the Trolls. Bridget, disguised under the name of 'Lady Glitter Sparkles', gets a date with Gristle at a roller rink and arcade restaurant and Gristle asks her to be his "plus one" at Trollstice. Poppy notices Creek being held captive in the jewel adorning the king's mantle. Having helped Bridget, the Trolls attempt to rescue Creek from Gristle's room and steal his jewel, but when they open it, he's not inside. They are then recaptured by the Chef and her henchcats (who then recognizes Poppy as the Trolls' princess), due to Dimwit (who has overseen their talk to Bridget) telling them about their plan, and the Chef reveals that she is being helped by Creek, who is betraying them to spare himself from being eaten, revealing himself to be a coward, a faker and a traitor, that he was never a Zen, and that his captive in the jewel was actually a trap, to Poppy's shock and dismay. Creek returns to the Troll village, where, using Poppy's cowbell, he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by the Chef and her henchcats who lie in ambush. With all the Trolls captured, locked in a pot and being ready to be served to the Bergens, a heartbroken Poppy becomes sad after she had been betrayed by her secret crush, feeling ashamed for falling for an obvious trap, and loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn gray when she starts to cry. Branch sings "True Colors" for Poppy to cheer her up, and also confesses his love for her. Poppy, after regaining her colors, returns Branch's feelings and they end up restoring all the Trolls' colors including Branch's. Just before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget, who is thankful for Poppy's help and for showing her how to be happy, now being ready to accept the Bergens' punishment for her "treason". While escaping, Poppy can't bring herself to abandon Bridget after her sacrifice that is sure to doom her life, and rallies Branch to attempt a permanent solution to the conflict by showing the Bergens that they can be happy too. The Bergens are gathered for the feast, but Gristle wants to wait for his date. The Chef makes them start without her, but she opens the pot and finds that the Trolls are gone. Thinking Bridget ate them all, the Chef and her henchcats furiously order the guards to seize Bridget, until Poppy, Branch and their friends crash in on Bridget's skate and reveal that Bridget was in fact Lady Glitter Sparkles, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls, as the feeling that Bridget and Gristle had on their date was happiness too. The Trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them and that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her plans jeopardized, tries to kill Poppy and Branch, but before she can do so, Bridget throws a wooden spoon at her head and knocks her into the serving cart and, together with Dimiwit and the traitor Creek (who was still in her pouch), rolls out of Ogre Town, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by a giant monster, while her henchcats are arrested by the Bergen guards. In the end, the Trolls live in peace with the (happy) Bergens, Poppy is then declared queen of the Trolls, and Poppy and Branch start a romantic relationship and both share a hug along with. Cast * Anna Kendrick as Poppy, the princess, and later queen, of the Trolls. ** Iris Dohrn as Baby Poppy * Justin Timberlake as Branch, an over-cautious pessimist Troll survivalist. ** Liam Henry as Young Branch * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as King Gristle Jr., the prince/king of the Bergens. * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget, a kind-hearted Bergen who works as a scullery maid to the Bergen Chef. She also had a secret crush on Gristle Jr. * Christine Baranski as the Chef, the evil and power-hungry chef of the Bergens. * Greg Ellis, Jess Harnell and Richard McGonagle as Tin, Pan and Alley, a Siamese cat trio who work to the Chef. They make their 18th appearance in a Disney animated feature. * Russell Brand as Creek, a Troll with a "positive" personality and "zen"-like wisdom. He later turned out to be a coward, a faker and a traitor, when he told the Bergens where the other Trolls were, just so he can save himself. * Alan Tudyk as Dimwit, the Chef's sardonic and intelligent pet scarlet macaw. * James Corden as Biggie, a large Troll. * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki, the Trolls' residential DJ Troll who uses DJ equipment made of insects. * John Cleese as King Gristle Sr., the ruler of the Bergens at the start of the film. * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy, the king of the Trolls who once led his Trolls to freedom from the Bergens and Poppy's father. * Aino Jawo as Satin, a Troll who alongside her twin sister Chenille are the most fashion forward. * Caroline Hjelt as Chenille, a Troll who alongside her twin sister Satin are the most fashion forward. * Ron Funches as Cooper, a giraffe-like Troll. * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond, a gray glittery Troll who is always naked. * Walt Dohrn as ** Smidge, a small female Troll with a masculine voice. ** The Mouse, an anthropomorphic mouse. ** Mr. Dinkles, Biggie's pet worm. * GloZell as Branch's grandmother * Mike Mitchell as Acarde Owner, Spider, Wedgie Bergen #1, Chad and Card * Curtis Stone as Todd * Rhys Darby as Bergen Production Music Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response Accolades Franchise ''Trolls World Tour'' (2020 sequel) Animated series Trivia * Trolls and its sequel Trolls World Tour are considered the first and only Disney CGI films to feature a CGI princess, since all other Disney films featuring princesses are traditionally animated. * * It is debatable who is the main antagonist: The Chef or Creek. Because, alhough the Chef was the film's main antagonist, she does not appear in Disney Villains merchandise; while Creek is the only antagonist of the film who is seen in official Disney Villains merchandise (not counting Tin, Pan and Alley, since they have appeared in other Disney films as well). * * * * Dimwit is considered an "non-anthropomorphic" version of Iago from Peter Pan, due to both are parrots who are the villain's sidekick. * * * * * * *